The invention relates to an actuator, specifically for the automated actuation of an automated transmission of a motor vehicle. The invention further relates to a method for controlling the actuator.
Actuators of this type belong to the known state of the art. In DE 19734023, for example, a shift finger in an automated transmission is actuated by two motors, one of which drives the axial movement of the shift finger and the other drives the rotation of the shift finger relative to a shaft. While either of the motors is running, the other motor always rests. As a result, the two motors have to be relatively large, because each must be capable of delivering the required actuating force for the respective movement of the shift finger.